Valve actuator assemblies for camless valvetrains of internal combustion engines have been proposed in the art. Such valve actuator assemblies often result high energy consumption, low repeatability from cycle to cycle and cylinder to cylinder and high seating velocity-induced noise. Some valve actuator assemblies do not provide full capability of variable lift. They may also be of relatively high cost and have large packaging size.
It is desirable to provide a valve actuator assembly that improves controllability. It is also desirable to provide a valve actuator assembly having increased flexibility and full capacity for variable lift. Further, it is desirable to provide a valve actuator assembly that reduces energy consumption and provides satisfactory seating velocity. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a valve actuator assembly for an engine that meets these desires.